Komentarz na blogu:ErielVanya/Zawsze będę obok/@comment-32883396-20171204204432/@comment-32398021-20171204233816
Zgarniasz, bo widocznie jesteś bardzo aktywnym i motywującym czytelnikiem :) Przynajmniej ja tak myślę. A co do zazdrosnej... Hm, mam wrażenie, że po prostu u Ciebie As wkurzała się szybciej. Akurat chyba Arana to była wisienka na torcie, poza tym - hej, znała ją od pięciu minut i zazdrość wybuchła. To było to "strasznie". Ta prędkość, z jaką As przemienia się z bardzo miłej w bardzo złą. U mnie, o ile pamiętasz, Astrid nie miała do Czkawki żadnych pretensji o to, że zabrał Evel ze sobą czy coś z tego... No, może nie była też specjalnie rozentuzjazmowana tym faktem, ALE przecież nie musiała być ^^ Bo zazdrość, jak się kocha, jest rzeczą bardzo logiczną. Wiem, co mówię, znam się na zazdrości jak mało kto xd Ona się rodzi w tobie, no i nic na to nie poradzisz. Ale możesz ją okazywać od razu i bardzo dosadnie, a możesz spróbować z tym powalczyć. I wierz mi, u mnie zazdrość As ma też inne podłoże. Tu nie chodzi tylko o to (nie tylko choć również xd), że ona jest inną dziewczyną i że jest obca, ale też - pewien drobiazg - Astrid poczyniła na samym początku ważne spostrzeżenie. Kojarzyła ją skądś. A ja nadmienię, że to skojarzenie budziło w niej bardzo negatywne uczucia... Ona jej nie ufa do kwadratu. Chwilowo nie bo nie :P I jeszcze tak - bezczelne drwienie. Przesadzasz. Jeśli uważnie czytałaś, to wiesz, że Astrid od początku doskonale wiedziała (skąd? w swoim czasie...), że Evel nie towarzyszy mu, bo jej nie ma na wyspie, więc chciała już sobie trochę ulżyć i jadu upuścić. Bo doskonale wiedziała, że wcale nie "zmienił asysty", że nie odmówił jej ani nie nic z tych rzeczy - tylko to po prostu ona do niego nie przyszła. Ale to by było na tyle w temacie, jak zauważyłaś, nie uczepiła się tego specjalnie ani nie wymagała przeprosin czy wyjaśnień w kwestii tych poprzednich razów, kiedy asysta była. Żadnych "no nareszcie" czy coś. Thorze, on mimo wszystko wolny człowiek jest i ona to rozumie. Można być zazdrosnym i rozumieć, jedno sprawa serca, druga rozumu ;) A co do ciągłego wytykania - to nie było zbyt natarczywe wytykanie. Trochę się czepiała, fakt, ALE zauważ - chyba to widać po choćby wypowiedzi Śledzika - Czkawka rzeczywiście przesadzał. I ja temu nie przeczę. Ciągle siedział z tą Evel. Dla niej non stop miał czas. Pamiętasz, że ona wszystko i wszystkich straciła, tak? No właśnie. Opowiadała mu to. Więc on poświęca jej czas jak matka choremu i zagubionemu dziecku, chociaż ma jeszcze dwójkę (czy ileśtam) zdrowych i może bardziej potrzebujących uwagi. Astrid patrzyła z punktu widzenia tej dwójki dzieci. Dla niej to nie grało, bo Czkawka faktycznie resztę spraw tak odrobinkę zaniedbywał na rzecz tego, że ile razy Evel czegoś potrzebowała, był do jej dyspozycji. I wypominała mu fakt, że zajmuje się Evel, a nie tym, czym teoretycznie powinien. Ten fakt był obiektywnie do wypomnienia i mógłby to zrobić każdy, a że tam jakaś zazdrość jeszcze była, to sprawa inna i mniej istotna. A on dla odmiany tych obiekcji nie rozumiał, bo doskonale wiedział, jak to jest po stracie bliskich - o tym też jeszcze będzie potem powiedziane - i chciał nowej trochę chociaż pomóc. Zbyt gadatliwa nie była, znajomych nie miała... No, czysta ludzka życzliwość. Nie wydawało mu się, że to wielkie zaniedbanie, bo w końcu Astrid sobie bez niego poradzi, wparcia aż tak nie potrzebuje. Matka też myśli o dzieciach i mówi do siebie "Ale tamta dwójka jakoś sobie poradzi - a to jest chore." A że As ma na tę sprawę inny ogląd - też racja. Oboje mają trochę racji. Inaczej nie byliby sobą ^^ Wiem, że może porównanie nie było jakieś szczególne, ale chyba dość obrazowe :) Psychika. Jeszcze za mało o niej było, ale daj tej historii czas. Wszystko się pojawi. Rozdziały nt pobudek działań naszych bohaterów są i kiedyś się pojawią :) Wybacz referat, ale chciałam to dobrze wyjaśnić. Dzięki za ocenę, dzielenie się ulubionymi zdankami (nie dręczy mnie to :P), szczere przyczepianie się i wgl za obecność ^^ PS. Też jestem ciekawa, czy wtedy były rachunki xd